Mission Impossible
by Chya Cloud Currant
Summary: Naruto yang merupakan seorang letnan tentara di beri misi oleh Jiraiya atas permintaan Minato untuk mencari keluarga ayahnya, menyatukan keluarganya yang terpecah belah akibat kedatangan dirinya?


Rinai hujan membasahi bumi. Meninggalkan kesan basah di tanah merah dalam kegelapan. Menghantarkan halilintar memecah kesunyian. Kesunyian yang kembali terpecah saat adanya tembakan peluru panas di angkasa. Memberikan kehormatan terakhir kepada yang telah pergi. Pergi selamanya dari dunia yang fana ini,

kepergian sang perwira sejati Namikaze Minato. Mayor Jenderal yang terhormat.

**Chapter 1 : The Truth**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Kayaknya saya belum menentukan pairing deh. Bingung deh maunya SasuNaru tapi gak tau kesampean atau enggak. Oke liat nantilah minna-san.**

**ItaKyu**

**Genre : Family, Hurt/comfort and Angst**

**Rate: T**

**Warning : Sho-ai, AU, OOC, Gaje, Abal-abal, dan keanehan lainnya.**

**Summary : Naruto yang merupakan seorang Letnan tentara, di beri misi oleh Jiraiya untuk kembali menyatukan keluarga ayahnya yang terpecah belah karena kedatangan dirinya.**

**Umur Chara Masing-Masing :**

**Naruto : 22 Tahun**

**Sasuke : 23 Tahun**

**Kyuubi : 23 Tahun**

**Itachi : 24 Tahun**

**Neji : 23 Tahun**

**Fic bulukan ini saya dedikasikan kepada **_**My Lovely Best Friend**_** Nhya a.k.a Kurnia Mustika Sari yang bener-bener saya sayangi sampai saat ini. Plend angaplah ini hadiah untukmu sejak kita bersahabat dari 6 tahun lebih 2 bulan yang lalu. Yaa saya tau ini gak ada apa-apanya untukmu. Tapi, **_**you know men? You the best for I have haven**_**. **

**Mission Impossible by Chya **

**The Truth**

**Happy Reading~**

Pemuda ini masih saja berdiri di depan makam sang Ayah yang telah sepi. Walaupun hujan masih setia membasahi setiap inci tubuhnya yang terbalut seragam kemiliterannya.

Memadang ke depan, matanya yang tidak sewarna langit kala ini, menutup. Membiarkan dan merasakan setiap tetesan air mata yang turun dari langit. Menuruni hingga telah sampai di sela-sela bibirnya yang tipis. Menghantarkan uap panas dari sepasang merah mudanya. Menandakan betapa dinginnya hari ini. Dingin yang bukan berasal dari air hujan yang jatuh dari kanvas hitam yang tengah menggantung di sana. Tetapi dingin yang berasal dari hatinya yang serasa membeku.

Pandangan matanya kosong membuat seorang pria tua di sebelahnya menepuk pelan bahunya. Membuat pemuda berumur 22 tahun tersebut membuang_ trans_ yang sedari tadi memerangkapnnya di awang-awang.

Mengerjap beberapa kali, barulah pemuda itu tersadar. Segera di alihkan pandangan matanya di bahunya. Terdapat tangan seseorang yang sudah berumur di sana. Mengirim kesan _simpati_ padanya. Mengganguk kecil, pemuda berambut pirang itu mengiayakan bahasa _non verbal t_ersebut. Yang dengan cepat membuat pria tua itu menampilkan senyum getir di wajahnya.

Secepat dia datang, secepat dia pergi. Di lihatnya punggung tegap pria tua berambut putih tersebut lekat. Seseorang pria tua yang sangat di kenalinya. Seseorang pria tua yang mengajarinya akan kehidupan. Seorang pria tua yang memiliki sebutan Kakek. Namikaze Jiraiya. Kepala Jenderal tentara darat Konoha. Pemimpin segala pemimpin yang memiliki aturan ketat tanpa penolakan. Seseorang pria tua yang kini telah kehilangan seorang anaknya dalam medan pertempuran dalam membela Negara.

Menghela napas panjang, akhirnya pemuda berambut pirang itu pergi dari hadapan pusara sang Ayah. Meninggalkan dengan sebuah penghormatan terakhir darinya. Dari seorang pemuda yang memiliki pangkat Letnan Kolonel di kesatuan tentara Konoha. Seorang pemuda yang memiliki nama Namikaze Naruto. Namikaze yang lain.

"Anda memanggil saya pak?" Pertanyaan seseorang bernada datar membuat pria tua berambut yang tengah membaca laporan sebuah misi terhenti seketika. Memandang sesaat ke depan, akhirnya pria tersebut menjawab "Ya! Duduklah Naruto…" Kemudian matanya kembali memandang berkas tersebut sejenak, sebelum kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada pemuda pirang itu sepenuhnya.

Di lihatnya pemuda berambut pirang keemasan itu masih juga berdiri diam di sana. Mengeryitkan dahi, akhirnya pria yang telah berumur setengah abad tersebut mendesah pasrah di depan meja kerjanya. Kedua tangannya bertautan di atas benda kayu tersebut, sembari menyangga wajahnya di sana. Matanya tak henti-hentinya memandang pemuda itu tajam. Membuat pemuda itu akhirnya menarik sebuah kursi dari depan meja kerja sang Jenderal.

Senyum kemenangan tampak pada sudut bibirnya membuat pemuda bermata _blue ocean_ itu melongos pelan sembari memasang tampang _stoic _kebanggaannya. Berdehem pelan, pria berambut putih panjang bernama Jiraiya tersebut mulai buka suara "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik." jawabnya cepat tanpa intonasi membuat pria tua itu menggeleng pelan akannya. Kembali mendesah pasrah, pria berumur kepala lima tersebut kembali berucap "Aku punya misi untukmu dan ini harus berhasil Naruto."

"Aku selalu menyelesaikan misiku dengan baik." jawabnya lagi. Matanya yang sewarna _ocean _menatap bosan sang pria. Membuat Jiraiya pemilik title Jenderal itu menghela napas "Aku tau," sahutnya tak kalah cepat sebelum ia kembali berucap "Tapi kali ini beda Naruto. Berbeda dari yang pernah ada."

Mengangkat sebelah alis pirangnya, Naruto memilih diam tak menjawab karena sepertinya sang Jenderal akan kembali berucap "Misi pencarian keluargamu yang hilang." Sukses membuat mata bak _ocean _pasifiknya membelalak lebar. Keluarga katanya? Keluarga? Masihkah ia memiliki keluarga?

Bukankah Ayahnya sudah meninggal seminggu yang lalu?

Bukankah Kakek kandungnya masih berada di depannya?

Bukankah ia hanya memiliki dua orang itu?

Lalu siapa yang di maksudnya? Siapa…?

"_What do you talking about_?" Pertanyaan itu serasa begitu beremosi. Bingung dan hambar. Membuat Jiraiya memasang air muka sendu di parasnya. Wajah pemuda pirang di hadapannya makin tak percaya. Siapa… siapa keluarganya yang lain?

FLASHBACK ON 

'Praaang'

'Braak'

Suara gaduh pecahan barang-barang mewah di dalam Namikaze _manor_, membuat seluruh penghuni istana itu memilih untuk menulikan diri dari segala jeritan nelangsa nan pilu di dalamnya.

"SIAPA ANAK INI MINATO? KAU…KAU SELINGKUH DARIKU!" jeritnya histeris tak percaya. Membuat bocah pirang yang sedang bermain mobil-mobilan di ruang tamu itu tersentak kaget karenanya. Air mata berada di pelupuk matanya. siap menjatuhkan_ kristal_ suci dari malaikat sepertinya. Membuat seorang pria pirang yang begitu mirip dengannya tersentak kaget. Segera saja ia menggendong bocah bermata _ocean_ itu ke dalam pelukannya. Pelukan _posesif_. Tangan besar sang pria menulikan segala pendengaran sang bocah kesayangan. Membantunya untuk lebih tenang karena jeritan wanita berambut merah di hadapannya.

Wanita bernama Uzumaki Kushina itu memandang tak percaya sang suami yang lebih memilih melindungi bocah itu daripada membantah segala ucapannya barusan. Mendadak lidahnya begitu kelu untuk di gerakkan. Air mata sedari tadi meluncur mulus di kedua sisi pipinya yang begitu mulus. Menahan segala isak tangis yang akan membuatnya menjerit kesetanan, wanita itu memilih menggendong putra tunggalnya dari pria yang sangat di cintainya. Hadiah yang paling di cintainya dari Tuhan. Benih cintanya dengan Minato. Yang dulunya bernama Namikaze Kyuubi berganti Uzumaki Kyuubi malam ini.

Bocah berumur enam tahun itu masih dalam keadaan merem melek dalam gendongan sang Ibu. Membuatnya heran ada apa ini? pikirnya aneh. 'Aah! Ibu menangis!' batinnya.

"ada apa Kaasan?" tanyanya pelan. Matanya yang sewarna batu _ruby_ memandang lekat ke wajah Ibunya yang berurai air mata. Membuatnya makin heran.

Kenapa Ibu membawa koper? Lalu kenapa Ayah mengejar mereka? Dan siapa anak yang berada di gendongan Ayahnya? Apa maksudnya ini…

Berbagai pemikiran menari-nari di dalam benaknya untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang begitu mudahnya terlontar dari setiap otak jeniusnya untuk menemukan sebuah jawaban… jawaban yang tepat. Hingga akhirnya sebuah suara menghentikan pemikiran dewasanya.

"KUSHINA AKU BISA JELASKAN!" jerit Minato. Kakinya berlari mengikuti setiap tapakan kaki istrinya yang tidak nyata dalam setiap lantai marmer. Membuat bocah berumur 5 tahun tersebut memeluknya erat agar tak terjatuh. Matanya yang sewarna dengan _ocean _seluruh samudra di biasi merah karena air mata. Dia begitu takut akan hal ini. Ada apa ini? Kenapa Ayahnya berteriak? Dan siapa wanita itu? Anak itu? mereka… menangis?

"KUSHINA TUNGGU!" teriakan Minato adalah hal yang terakhir di dengar oleh Kyuubi , ketika ia telah berada di dalam sebuah taksi. Taksi yang membawanya pergi jauh dari istananya bersama sang Ibu yang makin terisak. Menjauh dari Ayahnya. Namikaze Minato.

FLASHBACK OFF

Naruto tersentak akan kenangan pahit itu. Kenangan yang membuatnya merasa bersalah. Kenangan yang membuatnya menjadi seorang pemuda yang jahat dan berhati beku. Jahat karena… memisahkan sebuah keluarga bahagia Ayahnya. Keluarga yang begitu harmonis, Keluarga yang begitu membuatnya iri. Kalian beruntung sebelum bertemu aku. Harusnya aku tidak ada di dunia ini. Agar kalian bertiga bahagia, pikirnya sedih. Senyum pahit melengkung di bibirnya membuat pria tua di depannya makin merasa bersalah karenanya.

Harusnya tidak di ungkitnya kenangan itu. Kenangan yang membuat cucu keduanya dari wanita lain Minato bersedih. Cucu yang begitu di sayanginya sedari dulu. Karena menurutnya Naruto adalah malaikat. Malaikat tanpa sayap dan tanpa cinta. Karena ia kini menjadi seorang yatim piatu. Seseorang yang haus akan kasih sayang. Tepatnya kasih sayang seorang Ibu.

"Aku tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang Ibu, Kek." Ucapan Naruto menohok hati kecil Jiraiya. Di tambah dengan panggilan kesayangannya cukup membuat Jiraiya merasa begitu iba pada sosok di depannya. Memejamkan mata sejenak, suara Naruto kembali menikam hatinya."Bagaimana Ibu itu Kek? Apa ia seperti malaikat?" tanyanya pelan mata birunya yang biasanya tajam tak beremosi mendadak begitu menyedihkan. Tanpa sadar Jiraiya menjawab "Ibu itu…?"

Jiraiya tidak tau apa yang harus ia katakan pada pemuda di depannya. Seperti apa Ibu itu? Ia lupa. Karena Ibunya juga sudah tiada. Tapi setidaknya ia masih di belai dan di peluk penuh cinta oleh wanita yang melahirkannya itu. Melihatnya secara langsung. Berbeda dengan pemuda yang berada di depannya karena ketika ia lahir, wanita penuh cinta kasih itu di panggil oleh Tuhan pada saat itu juga. Jadi… apa yang harus di katakannya untuk pemuda malang ini?

Hampir berbisik Jiraiya berkata "Iya… Ibu itu… seperti malaikat Naruto-kun."

Naruto menunduk. Pemuda bermata _ocean _itu tidak berani memandang ke depan karena ia tau air mukanya tidak berwajah stoic saat ini. Air mukanya menunjukan dia tengah bersedih. Tapi pemuda berambut kuning keemasan itu enggan memperlihatkannya pada pria tua di hadapannya. Dia masih mempunyai derajat yang tinggi sebagai seorang Letnan di kesatuan tentara Konoha. Letnan Namikaze Naruto yang terhormat yang terhebat sepanjang sejarah kemiliteran dunia.

Jenderal itu mendesah pelan. Menarik napas dalam-dalam, Jiraiya nama pria itu memilih diam untuk sementara waktu. Membiarkan pemuda di hadapannya bergeming sementara. Karena menurutnya ini sangat tiba-tiba. Ya dia tau itu tapi walau bagaimanapun ini harus di lakukannya sebelum tanah kubur Minato kering. Permintaan Minato untuk yang terakhir kali padanya. Permintaan seorang anak kepada ayahnya. Permintaan untuk yang berharga di hidupnya. Menyatukan keluarganya yang sudah hancur sejak tujuh belas yang lalu. Membawa kembali Kushina dan Kyuubi di dalam istana kosongnya. Istana yang seharusnya milik mereka. Istana hati Minato.

Kembali sang pria bertitle Jenderal itu menghela napas panjang seraya bersandar pada belakang kursi hitam empuknya. Bibirnya kembali berucap "Kau pasti mengerti apa yang aku bicarakan 'kan Naruto-kun?" Mengganguk frustasi, pemuda itu beralih memencet pangkal hidungnya yang mancung. Masih juga belum menggangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk lesu.

Semua ini serasa begitu tiba-tiba. begitu menyesakkan dada. Membuatnya enggan untuk menjawab tentu, tentulah ia mengerti. Ia sangat mengerti akan hal ini tapi lidahnya kelu serasa di himpit oleh sebuah batu yang membuatnya kram seketika. Jadi… bolehkan ia hanya menjawab dari bahasa tubuhnya saja? Semoga pria ini mengerti, pikirnya.

"Carilah mereka Naruto karena ini permintaan langsung dari Minato." Perkataan Jiraiya membuat kepala pirang itu mendongkak begitu cepat. Hatinya merasa kembali tertohok ke dalam. Makin membuatnya merasa ini tidak baik. Tapi ini permintaan terakhir sang Ayah yang harus di lakukannya. Permintaan orang yang sudah merawatnya sedari kecil. Seseorang yang mengajarinya menjadi seorang tentara. Tentara berhati beku.

Menetralkan napasnya yang serasa seperti mengikuti lomba lari marathon, Naruto pemuda bermata _ocean_ itu, memilih untuk mengetahui letak keberadaan kedua orang yang sangat di cintai ayahnya. Cinta yang melebihi rasa sayangnya kepadanya.

"Di mana mereka berada pak?" Kembali nada formal nan datar yang keluar dari bibir tipis sang pemuda membuat hati kecil pria sekuat baja Jiraiya merasa iba akannya. Segera saja ia berucap nada sedih tidak di hilangkan dari suaranya saat ini "Perumahan Universitas Negeri Oto. Mereka berdua tinggal di sana. Menurut tangan kananku, Kakakmu Kyuubi menjadi seorang mahasiswa berandalan di sana. Preman kampus sedangkan Kushina hanya menjadi single parent. Ia tidak menikah lagi sejak meningalkan… Minato."

Pandangan _ocean _pemuda itu mendingin. Raut wajah tampannya kembali stoic sedia kala memaksa Jiraiya berdecak kagum dalam hati. Inilah sisi Naruto yang di sukainnya. Pemuda itu pandai menyembunyikan emosi. Padahal waktu kecil pemuda itu hanya bisa menampilkan sebuah cengiran rubahnya. Cengiran warisan Minato yang harus di hapus saat itu juga oleh si pemilik. Karena seorang tentara haruslah tegas dan bijaksana. Dan Jiraiya masih sangat mengingat di hari ia melihat terakhir kali senyum polos itu.

FLASHBACK ON

Seorang bocah berambut pirang tengah bermain riang gembira di sebuah taman di depan rumahnya. Tangan kecilnya beralih melempari setiap guguran daun pada sobat karibnya. Tertawa lebar sembari menjahili satu sama lain. Oh, mungkin hanya untuk bocah pirang itu saja yang menjahili pemuda lainnya yang dibalas dengusan pelan dari yang di jahili. Tapi tidak dapat di pungkiri, bahwa sudut bibir bocah itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis pada bocah yang memiliki tiga garis halus di pipinya itu.

Sebuah sentakan bernada kasar seorang pria berambut pirang membuat bocah kecil yang memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama dengan sang pria tersentak kaget. Tak dapat di pungkiri, sahabat bocah sang Namikaze muda ikut merasakan hal yang sama untuk beberapa saat sebelum raut benci terdapat di air mukanya. Memandang tajam sang pria yang membuat sobat yang sangat di sayanginya begitu ketakutan.

"SUDAH BERAPA KALI AKU BILANG NARUTO JANGAN TERSENYUM! KAU CALON TENTARA MENGERTI!" serunya lantang mengelegar. Menjawab takut-takut, Naruto kecil dapat merasakan air mata hampir jatuh dari pelupuk matanya yang sekuat tenaga di tahannya. "Ma-maaf A-ayah," lirihnya dengan suara bergetar. Membuat sobat kecil sang bocah pirang merasa begitu iba Ingin melindungi sosok rapuh nan lemah di sebelahnya.

Tidak mempedulikan suara sedih yang mengetarkan hati kecilnya, Minato kembali membentak anak bungsunya. Tidak peduli bahwa itu akan menghancurkan mental sang bocah Namikaze penerusnya kelak. Karena ia harus mengajarinya dari sekarang. Ya mengajarinya menjadi tentara sepertinya seorang tentara yang tidak menunjukan emosi dan ekspresi sakit di raut wajahnya. Seorang tentara yang memiliki aturan yang ketat di sekitarnya. Seorang tentara dari sebuah keluarga terhormat yang memiliki hati dingin nan beku.

"MAAF! MAAF! CUMA ITU SAJA YANG BISA KAU KATAKAN MANA BUKTINYA. JIKA SAMPAI AYAH MELIHATMU TERSENYUM LAGI, KAU TANGGUNG SENDIRI AKIBATNYA!" Ancamnya berbahaya yang di barengi kilatan liar di mata _ocean_nya. Membuat dua bocah yang memandanginya takut itu, bergidik mendadak.

Betapa mengerikannya mata pria itu begitu kelam, gelap dan kesepian…

Isakan tangis tak dapat di tahan dari Naruto di antara kedua merah muada miliknya. Di bentak seperti itu dengan Ayahmu sendiri pastilah membuat sebuah luka hati dan tekad. Tekad yang membuatnya untuk berubah dari dirinya sekarang. Menjadi seorang Naruto yang baru.

Sahabat karib sang bocah pirang hanya bisa menghapus pelan aliran air mata sang Namikaze muda. "Jangan menangis Naru-chan," ujarnya lirih tangan kecilnya yang bebas mengelus-elus kepala pirang sang sobat sayang. Mengatakan dari setiap sentuhannya bahwa 'Masih-ada-aku-di-sini'.

Mengganguk bocah pirang itu memeluk erat sobat karibnya. Membuat seorang pria tua yang sedari tadi melihat seluruh kejadian itu dari atas balkon hanya bisa memasang wajah miris. Semua ini adalah salahnya juga. Minato seperti itu karenanya, karena didikannya yang terlampau berat dan kejam. Tidak mengenal bahwa Minato kecil butuh bermain dan tersenyum dengan teman sebayanya. Bukannya latihan kemiliteran di usiannya yang masih sepuluh tahun. Usia yang masih sangat kecil, usia Naruto sekarang.

FLASHBACK OFF

Mengakhiri segala nalarnya yang telah melanglah buana, Jiraiya sang Jenderal tertinggi Konoha segera berkata "Pergilah Naruto. Carilah keluarga Ayahmu. Bawa mareka ke rumah ini lagi. Walau bagaimanapun, mereka teteplah keluargamu juga."

Setelah berkata demikian, pria berambut putih panjang itu melangkah pergi dari ruang kerjanya. Meninggalkan pemuda pirang itu makin tak beremosi di wajahnya. Wajah tanpa cela miliknya kemudian menyendu. Mata _ocean_nya membawa satu tekad baru. Sebuah misi hidup dan mati menurutnya.

Membawa pulang Uzumaki Kushina dan Uzumaki Kyuubi.

Hampir berbisik ia berkata dengan nada begitu berani "Mereka akan pulang Ayah itulah janji seumur hidupku."

To Be Continued

Ini sama sekali tidak mengopy film yang berjudul sama dengan judul yang di atas. Walaupun saya sangat menyukai seorang Tom Cruise*slurp* aslinya hahaha. Oh iya Nhya baca ea! Aku tunggu buu?

Ini malah saya padukan dari film india hohoho*I love Bollywood* ngikutin kata-kata temen saya yang bener-bener abu india. Hahaa… plend lo berhasil buat gue suka india juga. _Good job bro_!

Mind To Riview? Minna-san?*Kitten eyes* kagak mempan#pundung di selokan.


End file.
